


如果这是噩梦

by Lost_Star46610



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Star46610/pseuds/Lost_Star46610
Summary: 原世界IF设定——Z活了下来，A也没死。配对是ZTCA。诈尸的男配和女配幸福快乐在一起的故事（？）
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	如果这是噩梦

【前言】  
打文的时候订的标题很恶劣，叫《换妻计划》……因为觉得贱名才能将孩子养大- -  
但事实是，我非常后悔开写这篇，难产程度MAX，原本只想写篇爽文爽到自己，最后还是为了剧情合理性，费尽力气铺了一堆剧情……- -

设定有点像狗血言情小说：男女主开心在一起一阵后，前任诈尸出现。  
当然，我没有要写男女主视角，我要写的是诈尸的男配和女配幸福快乐在一起的故事（爆）

注：扎克斯的起死回生技术抄自Kingsman 2。  
警告：本篇是ZTCA。CA戏份不多，但有CA的性暗示！雷者自避！

\------------------

在众人发现扎克斯还活着的时候，是惊喜、感动又心情复杂的一刻。

惊喜在于，他居然没死；  
感动在于，他们爱着的人还活着；  
心情复杂在于，五年了，很多事都变了。

特别是人心。

克劳德一步一步，双目发红，不可置信地走到他面前，两人对望了将近一分钟才用力相拥。

“长高了啊，小子。” 扎克斯拍了拍他的头。

然后他抬眼，穿着粉色长裙的女人正紧紧捂着嘴，泪流满面。  
这个女人等了他五年，照理说应该欣喜不已……但为何如今他出现在她面前，她却隔着十步之遥，静静望着他呢？

他看得出来，她的眼神不只有欣喜，也有哀伤和悔恨。

她悔什么？又恨什么？

当然，他泡过魔咣的绝佳视力，没错过她右手无名指上，闪着银光的戒指。

\----------------

全世界都以为他死了。  
他泡在魔咣里面四年，漂泊逃难了一年，最后在荒野悬崖旁倒在乱枪之下。

他一度也以为自己死定了，将破坏剑交由那大难不死、还拥有无限未来的金发小子继承。  
回想起来，他短暂的这一生也够精彩的，并没有太大的遗憾……他平静地闭上眼，似乎还梦见了安吉尔来接他…………

突突作响的直升机出现在上空。

驾驶员的红发男人睇了旁边一眼：“你确定他就在下面？”  
“晶片是这样记录的。” 戴着墨镜的男人只是关注着望远镜中的画面，突然提高声量：“在那！”

在直升机轰隆隆的响声中，鲁德快步移到躺在血泊中的男人旁，一脸写着不忍，将手探到他的颈侧。

“……喂，你确定他还活着。” 连雷诺都忍不住撇开视线。

“死了。” 鲁德沉声说道，从背包掏出一套工具：“……但对神罗的科技来说不是。”

他将一片透明的塑胶模包在男人的头部，然后双手各持着一根针筒，深呼吸片刻，用力扎进男人的太阳穴——

塔克斯虽然名为神罗的情报部队，但实则秘密听命于太子爷路法斯。路法斯无论是表面还是私底下都与老子不合，不是什么稀奇的事。

神罗下令将所有逃走的特种兵格杀勿论，路法斯却悄咪咪地命令塔克斯将叛逃特种兵回收利用——毕竟这么优良的精兵，不是随处可找的。不容忍叛变是老头的风格，自己是比较宽容的，当然也要对逃兵经过一番洗脑。

结果还没洗脑成功，这一年一直冷冻在秘密房间的扎克斯，在神罗大厦被WEAPON摧毁殆尽时，自己居然『垂死病中惊坐起』……

由远至近的、朦胧的红色警报，不断在耳边回荡，越来越大声、越来越清晰，他用力地将眼前的玻璃敲碎——

“喝——！” 扎克斯从一片透明黏膜中猛地坐起，用力喘着，仿佛窒息良久终于重获氧气。

不断回响的警报声让他头疼不已，眼前黑暗一片，时明时暗闪着红色光芒，周遭一片坍塌……这是什么恐怖电影场景吗？

太阳穴突突跳动，耳膜还在阵阵发鸣，他深吸了一口气，费尽全力将自己从黏膜中拔出来。

他全身赤裸，但很明显眼前根本就没有什么活人需要他顾忌。他愣了好一会才意识到这是他昔日参军的神罗公司，目前已沦为一片废墟……究竟发生什么事？他摇摇晃晃在废墟中探索，好不容易找到一间更衣室，套上熟悉的一级特种兵制服。

然后他摸索着，在混沌的记忆和模糊的意识中缓慢前进。

他不清楚自己是怎么活过来的，但显然那些反人类的物品使用在他身上后造成了不少后遗症，特别是大脑。  
在他完全回过神来时，所谓的『大战』已结束——他听着群众的高谈阔论：

“英雄克劳德救了盖亚啊！”  
“还有他的伙伴们！别忘记女神艾莉丝，她最后发动的『神圣』魔法真是太厉害了，我都哭了！”  
“呜呜呜两人好般配，CA是真的！”

是他脑筋还转不过来吗？他们的对话他都听不懂，但有几点很清楚了——克劳德是拯救世界的英雄，艾莉丝是他的伙伴……两人居然真的遇上了。

扎克斯抓住一脸莫名的路人，询问『英雄』和『女神』的下落。

\--------------------

“原来……已经过去了五年啊？”

扎克斯在晴空下伸展着四肢，如此清醒的空气和清明的脑袋，似乎许久不曾感受到了。

“啊啊。” 『英雄』克劳德在他面前，不知觉变成『小弟』模样，说话轻声细语的：“从我去到米德加，到打败萨菲罗斯……只过去了半年。”

“打败了那个『大英雄萨菲罗斯』啊……” 扎克斯转头望向他：“能耐了啊，克劳德！”

又忍不住伸手揉着他柔软的金发，克劳德只是尴尬地笑着，在抗拒与接受之间不知所措。

虽然发生了许多事，但时间仿佛被压缩了，仿佛过去许久的回忆又历历在目。

伙伴们也意识到久违的两人有许多话要说，都适当地保持了空间和距离。

“原来……那个人就是扎克斯啊？” 虽然对克劳德的过去不甚了解，尤菲也多少听过这个人名。

“嗯嗯……” 蒂法轻轻地应着，然后悄悄往旁边的艾莉丝望去……

艾莉丝表面静默着，但她知道她碧绿的眼眸思潮起伏。

艾莉丝和扎克斯之间似乎有着千丝万缕的过去，但毕竟也过去了五年……这半年……这半年，她和她的幼时伙伴——克劳德形成了更深的羁绊……她都看在眼中。

啊啊……不要再抽痛了。

蒂法皱着眉摸着悸动不已的心脏。

没什么的。她就是介入不了两人之间。克劳德需要的不是她。

她一遍一遍地告诉自己，却还是无法控制的呼吸困难。

\---------------

自从他『醒』过来后，感受到的岂止是世界的面目全非？

他原本一心一意的目标，到米德加后找到心爱的女孩定下来，然后再成为雇佣兵，他所知道的世界非常需要战力，他不想再受制于任何一个组织，只想要随心所欲地享受『自由』……

然而，熟悉的神罗大厦没了，半年前努力前进的座标——米德加也没了，一心等待他的女孩……恐怕也没了。

他陷入了安吉尔死后的另一个低潮，恐怕比那时候更甚。  
只有手中握着的破坏剑是真的——他还曾一度失去。

扎克斯猛烈地灌了一口酒。

那又能怎么样呢？是他整整五年音讯全无，女孩的八十八封信石沉大海，只有最后一封信落到他手中；信里也明确表示，她要忘记他，向前看——

只是，那个『向前看』的对象居然是自己的兄弟啊。

他又仰头灌了一口酒。

“你喝太多了。” 酒保伸手盖着他手中的酒杯，担忧地看着他。  
“我如今除了喝酒还能干什么呢？” 他有些自暴自弃地笑了笑。  
“这……不大像是你会说的话。”  
“呵……妳又了解我多少？”  
“……”

他扶了一下额头：“对不起，蒂法……”

『酒保』蒂法摇了摇头，淡淡笑着抽回手：“一级特种兵可不能这么意志消沉啊。“

“啊啊，别再用这个称呼了，感觉有些讽刺。” 扎克斯摸了摸太阳穴，然后抱着手臂端详着眼前的女孩：“妳长大了啊，蒂法。”

无论是外表，或者是某部分……嗯嗯，扎克斯略微尴尬地，尽力不将视线定格在她身上的某个部位，维持着昔日友好大哥的形象。

“五年不见，我当然长高了！”  
蒂法自然不会知道眼前男人内心的小九九。五年前她只到他肩膀吧，如今差了一个头。

蒂法望着眼前的黑发男人。她只有在尼布尔海姆中和他有片面的交流，但那短短几天的相处足够令她留下深刻印象——首先他是她第一个真正认识的神罗一级特种兵（萨菲罗斯不算的话），加上他阳光外放的性格，和偶尔天兵的说话方式，让人看过一眼就难以忘怀。

只是有点难以与目前独自坐在吧台喝闷酒的男人联想在一起。  
但是人啊，总是有许多无法说出口的话，即使是扎克斯也一样吧？

扎克斯环顾着酒吧的环境，想到这是眼前的女孩一手经营的，忍不住伸手摸了摸她的头顶：“妳也很努力呢。”

“啊……干嘛呢，别用你对克劳德的那套对我啊！” 蒂法别扭地抚平她的头顶。  
“啧，被我摸一下会怎样，奇怪的女孩。”  
“呵呵……” 听着他的用词，蒂法笑了开来：“你以前似乎也这么说过我呢。”

“嘛……妳一直都很奇怪啊。” 扎克斯倒是没特别顾忌女人心情的直言不讳。继续说道：“话说，妳曾经写信给我说妳想要拥有个金发的白马王子呢，那名骑士出现了吗？”

“啊啊……！“ 蒂法一听到关键字就尖叫着捂住脸庞，耳尖很明显的一片通红：“过去的事情就不要提了！”

“哈哈哈！“ 女孩有趣的反应逗笑了扎克斯，他爽朗地笑了几声之后盯睛看着她：“信里面的那个人，是克劳德吧？”

那个名字一说出来，空气仿佛凝结。

蒂法缓缓地放下捂着脸的手，强撑的微笑有些苦涩：“不要再提了。”

『过去的事情不要再提了。』

这句话何尝不是告诉他自己？

两人之间好一阵沉默，似乎都各自陷入回忆中，蒂法倒是先回神的——  
“扎克斯，你找到住处了吗？我以前认识的房东太太还在经营着租屋哦。” 她扬起了声音，很明显是为了转移话题。

“对哦，住的地方……” 扎克斯才想起似的：“但我能用什么付房租啊？”  
如今他一穷二白，一贫如洗，身上除了这件特种兵服装什么都没有……啊，还有克劳德『还』给他的破坏剑。  
在来到边缘城之前，他一路上风餐露宿也挺随意，但如今若想要稳定下来，就必须找个地方定居才行。

“没关系的，玛蕾相当通情达理哦，之后再补上就可以了。” 蒂法兴致勃勃地说道：“扎克斯武艺高强，重建边缘城非常需要你的协助哦，一定很快就能找到工作！”

大战之后，米德加沦为废墟和空城。市民迁徙到不远处并重建了『边缘城』。虽然居住时无论是圆盘上层还是下层的住民都有诸多抱怨，但大家还是异常怀念熟悉的城市，如今不少重建的地方都有着过去的影子……譬如她的『第七天堂』，譬如玛蕾的『天望莊』。

\----------------

“以前我们住的地方也叫天望莊。”

第七天堂结束营业后，两人踩着夜色，边走边聊着。

“但其实，那个时候我们根本就看不到真正的天空。那个名字还真有点讽刺啊。”蒂法微微地笑着说。

“嗯……对某些人来说，那片钢铁才是他们熟悉的天空吧。” 扎克斯看向她：“对妳来说肯定不是吧？我记得……尼布尔海姆的天空可清澈了。”

“嗯……星空也是……” 蒂法抬起头，望着云层密布的夜空：“……是我看过最闪亮的。”  
说完这句话，她似乎被拉进深沉的回忆中。

“……” 扎克斯静了片刻：“妳会想回去吗？”

“嗯嗯～” 蒂法轻轻摇摇头：“那里……已经不是我所熟悉的尼布尔海姆了，只会让我想起不好的回忆……”

躺在血泊中的父亲……将村落吞噬殆尽的大火……披着银发的恐怖男人的背影……当胸刺来的发着寒光的长刀……

“……抱歉。” 想到过去神罗对尼布尔海姆所做的事，虽然不是自己直接造成，扎克斯还是无法释怀。

“你不需要道歉啊……那不关你的事吧？” 蒂法认真地看着他道：“那时候，我不知道你们被抓起来了……对不起……我自己一个人逃走了，我应该要回去救你们的。”

这次换扎克斯失笑了：“这才不关妳的事吧！幸好妳逃走了啊，不然我恐怕没办法一个人扛你们两人离开啊，哈哈……”

他故作轻松的笑声嘎然而止，因为他的一只手被抓住了。  
他低下头，黑发女孩两只手紧紧抓着他的手，祈祷似的闭上眼睛。

“谢谢你……扎克斯，保护了克劳德。” 她抬起头，大眼闪烁着光芒：“也辛苦你了，我很高兴你活了下来。”

扎克斯愣了一下，胸口没来由一阵骚动，也有些尴尬：“啊啊，没事，我真的一度以为自己死了啊……这就叫福大命大吧？哈哈……呃，谢谢妳呀。”

他第一次见到这女孩的时候，她已经是这么漂亮的吗？

\---------------------

“我刚和玛蕾说了，201号房间空着，可以让你住哦。”

蒂法打开了房门，对他介绍道：“屋子有些简陋，但该有的设备都有哦，就像天望庄一样……啊，说起来，201号是我那时候的房号呢。”

扎克斯环视了这配备洗手间的套房，当然是无法与他还是一级特种兵时的住处比较的，但对目前的他来说可没有什么好抱怨的了。

“安啦，我皮粗肉厚的，在狗窝都睡得着呢！”

“呵呵……啊，对了，关于浴室的热水器……”

蒂法带他来到墙边，正想讲解热水器的使用，隔壁突然传来『砰』的猛烈关门声——  
匆忙搭建的租屋区，可以想象隔音效果会有多糟？

然后是两人一阵拉扯的凌乱脚步声。

“艾莉丝，今天就把话说清楚吧。”

连说话声都一清二楚，两人一瞬间定格。

“克劳德……” 被『点名』的艾莉丝声音愁苦：“为什么你一定要……”

……糟糕，她完全忘记克劳德也住在玛蕾的租屋区了。但谁能想到就在隔壁呢？也太巧了吧！这下是赶紧离开，还是听下去呢？

“为什么……这段时间妳一直避着我？” 静默一阵之后，克劳德沉沉的声音响起。

“……我没有。”

“妳还是……喜欢扎克斯吗？” 克劳德似乎喘了一下：”……如果妳没办法忘记他，我……我……”

啪！

隔壁响起响亮的巴掌声。

然后是艾莉丝哽咽的声音：“我怎样？你想要说什么？”

“……对不起，艾莉丝！我不是这个意思……”

隔壁传来女孩的哭声，头像是埋在在某人臂弯中，嗓音闷而压抑。  
良久，哭声渐歇后，是一连串的闷哼声。

“克劳德……啊，等一下……”  
“我不想等了。”

接着是两人无法抑制的呻吟……

扎克斯和蒂法都深知『听人墙角』是不对的行为，但脚底却像是被钉死在地板一样，无法移动。

两人面红耳赤地呆立着。

“啊啊……还真是激烈啊。”扎克斯并不好受，但他向来的性格就是粉饰太平，直到他发现蒂法颤抖的双肩。

“蒂法……”

扎克斯才刚开口，就被狠狠拽住领口下拉，然后带着咸味的嘴唇凑了过来——

两人站着进行了一个无声而僵硬的吻。  
扎克斯屏住呼吸，在静止的伫立中，隔壁压抑的喘息和动作愈加清晰。

片刻，蒂法用力推开扎克斯，双手紧压着脸，教他看不清她的表情。

“……对不起……” 满是哭腔。  
“……没、没关系。” 扎克斯干巴巴地回道。他也同样心如刀绞。

两人方才亲密的接触，连一点暧昧、情趣、欲望都感受不到——只是两颗破碎的心想要追求一丝暖意。

但看着面前流着眼泪的女孩，扎克斯还是伸出手，像大哥哥般拍了拍她的头顶。

蒂法慢慢地平复了情绪，深吸了一口气将眼泪擦干，然后牵起他的手走出门。  
两人无声地走着，扎克斯也没问她去哪里，但从街景他大约知道方向——果然，她将他带回第七天堂。

“先暂时住在这里吧，我这里有多的客房。”

扎克斯略微迟钝地点了点头。

\----------------

两人就这样仓促地成为了室友。

然而，即使住在同一个屋檐下，两人有好一段时间都没碰上面。扎克斯总是早出晚归，蒂法只会在刚起床和准备入睡之前，听到门外沉重的脚步声；偶尔两人会在出门前碰到，匆匆地打声招呼便擦肩而过。

扎克斯倒不觉得是尴尬什么的，只是每个人都忙碌于各自的生活罢了。

他光是要在新的城市落脚，重新适应环境，就费尽他的心神。  
克劳德、艾莉丝、神罗、特种兵……都被他抛诸脑后。那一夜知晓了自己的存在造成那两人的烦恼和争执（虽然很快床尾和了），他也只能强迫自己接受并往前看了。

大战已让每个人失去了太多，他又何苦再搅和其中，制造更多苦痛？

自加入神罗以后，他不就经历了许多『世事本无常』？  
无论现实多么残酷，他总能够笑着活下去——这才是他的人生座右铭。

蒂法再次见到扎克斯的时候，是在边缘城的街头。

“给我让开——！”

后方传来气急败坏的咆哮，她回过头看到一个男人奋力推开路人奔跑，引起阵阵骚动，同时追在后面的是……

“小马尾给我站住！”

几乎是反射性，蒂法伸脚将逃跑中的男人绊倒，在男人落地瞬间一膝盖压到他背上，再用力将他双手扭到身后——

“痛、痛痛痛！手要断了、要断了！”

不理底下男人的痛哭哀叫，蒂法只是转头望向赶来的人，微微笑道：“交给你了？”

赶到的扎克斯露出略微惊讶的神情，喘了口气：“呼，厉害了！”

虽然之前没有亲眼见识，他还是知道她是讨伐萨菲罗斯的成员之一的。这个女孩在不知不觉间已经拥有不凡的身手了……  
他朝后头跟着的小兵指挥道：“把他带回分局吧。”

小兵应着，用电击锁链将她脚下的嫌犯绑起来。

“小意思。” 蒂法站起来拍拍裙子，然后低头拾捡散了一地的食材。  
“啊，抱歉！这都是因为帮我们吧？” 扎克斯见状赶紧也蹲下来帮忙。  
“没事。刚刚那是……？”  
“啊，我正在帮忙追捕偷采星球资源的组织，那是党员之一。”  
“你的伙伴……是W.R.O吧？你现在也是……？”

“不是不是，我只是他们的雇佣兵，虽然我之前和里维并没有很熟，但妳知道的，帮前神罗主管打工的感觉还是很奇怪，毕竟自由才是最重要的啊！”

扎克斯手上边忙着的同时，抬头向她一笑。阳光下他的笑容过于耀眼，叫蒂法一瞬间失神……

“哟，扎克斯大哥！又在泡妞啊？“  
就在这时，经过的几个年轻男孩吹了几声口哨，凑上来和扎克斯打招呼；扎克斯也一脸开心地站起来走向他们——

“是工作、工作好吗！你们几个，有在好好上学吗？“  
“有啦有啦，扎克斯我跟你说，杰瑞的数学总算不是零分了。”  
“几分？”  
“十三。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈——”  
“喂！谁让你说的！”

看着和扎克斯打闹的男孩们，还有传来一阵阵的笑声，蒂法没来由感到一阵心安，好像……这才是她所熟悉的扎克斯。

“啊，大嫂在等了，我们赶快闪啦。”  
“拜啦，扎克斯！”  
“别乱说，人家不是……喂！小心看车啊！“ 望着活泼乱跳的男孩们，扎克斯无奈地摇摇头，转过来走向蒂法：”他们就是爱闹，不要介意啊……“

“呵呵，没事，谢谢你，扎克斯。” 蒂法伸出手想接过扎克斯手里的袋子，对方却迟迟没有递到自己手中，她不觉疑惑：“怎么了……？

扎克斯似乎思考了下，然后笑道：“不如这样吧，作为刚才的报酬，我送妳回去吧！”

“咦？没关系，只是两条街的距离。”  
“就让我送妳两条街吧，别跟我计较了！” 说着，对方已经抱着她的物品，往第七天堂的方向走去。  
蒂法望着他大步向前的背影，无奈地笑着摇摇头，然后小跑追上。

一路上，可见扎克斯不只和原本的街头小混混要好，附近邻里的大叔大婶都认识他，热情地跟他打招呼，甚至风情万种的姐姐们也在和他抛媚眼。

扎克斯好不容易应付完一波，这才发现身边的女孩眼睫弯弯，一副忍俊不住的表情。

“喂，妳在笑什么啊？”

“呵呵，扎克斯很快就和边缘城的人打成一片，真是太好了。”

扎克斯状似害羞般地搔了搔头：“嘛……原本就是米德加的人嘛，也不算是陌生人……我以前也很常在贫民窟混的啊！”

“这样啊……” 蒂法依旧呵呵笑着。  
“喂，妳露出不相信的表情哦！“  
“神罗的一级特种兵在平民窟会有什么任务呢？”

……嗯，确实是跟任务无关，以前常往圆盘底下跑也是因为……  
他极力想阻止自己记起过往，另一段原本不重要的回忆却突然涌现——

“啊，我想起来了，妳的酒吧！”

扎克斯叫了一声，绕到她的面前，叫她不得停下脚步抬头看他。

“名字叫『第七天堂』没错吧？我以前执行任务的时候遇过一个住在第七区的木匠，他说他要盖一座酒吧却不知道要叫什么名字，这名字就是我取的哦。”

“咦？”

“他说经营酒吧的会是一个长腿好身材的酒保，地下室还是反神罗组织的秘密基地呢。”扎克斯挑着眉说道。“在米德加第七区真的有这间酒吧吧？……对吧！妳看，贫民窟的酒吧都和本大爷有关系！”

蒂法怔怔地望着他，回忆排山倒海地涌现——

贫民窟第七区，放着点唱机的木制酒吧，地下室基地，雪崩成员们，比格斯，维奇，杰西……

“诶，妳怎么了？”

清澈的蓝眼映入眼帘，相似的，却又不一样的……

“啊，没事，那个……” 蒂法用头指了指第七天堂的门口：“要进来喝一杯吗？”

“嘛，帮忙搬东西走了两条街，我认为值得一杯免费的啤酒。”

“你刚才说要帮忙的时候可不是这么说的哦。”

“那种小事就别介意了嘛……”

在这之后，那不可言喻的避不可见自然地被打破了。

扎克斯本来就不是纠结太多的人，能够和旧回忆相识的人接触更让他感到心安。  
于是，他频繁地在工作途中来到第七天堂喝一杯，偶尔还会直接留下来用餐；只要没有出远门任务，他更是自愿担任蒂法的采购员，在没有那么忙碌的时候，他会提早来到店内帮忙『掌柜』，让蒂法有机会休息一下吃个东西。

只是，他总是没能很好地掌握调酒的份量，经常被顾客投诉。  
扎克斯自然总是厚着脸皮轻巧带过，他不拘小节的个性让他很快就和常客混熟了，但有时还是会遇到不依不饶的顾客，这时候蒂法只能在听到争执声时从厨房走出来调解。  
但扎克斯往往不会让她介入，而是继续和顾客进行像醉鬼一样愚蠢的争执……

都不知道这些人是喜欢找茬，还是纯粹喜欢和这男人斗嘴？  
蒂法托着下巴禁不住轻轻微笑。

渐渐地，她有些习惯并且依赖扎克斯的存在，若那天酒吧柜台没有站着他高大的身影，没有听见他爽朗的笑声，她就会有些心神不宁。

蒂法告诉自己，一定是因为自己太寂寞了，对扎克斯的陪伴产生了依赖。

这样……可不行……

蒂法洗好澡之后边擦着湿润的头发边思考着。

扎克斯总有一天会离开这里的，将错误的情感寄托于他人，本来就是不对的……她还没吸取足够的教训吗……？

“啊啊啊啊啊——！！！”

房门外传来的尖叫声吓了她好大一跳—— “扎克斯？”

扎克斯用力地喘着，脸上都是薄汗。  
太阳穴还在阵阵抽痛，他用力地抓着头。

*滋*  
努力睁开沉重的眼皮，眼前只有浑浊的绿光……  
*滋*  
实验室不断有人进进出出，打开他的舱门将他放在手术台，强行往他嘴里或皮肤注射着各式各样古怪的液体，他尝试反抗但浑身无力……  
*滋*  
因为实验反应颤抖不已的身体……双眼翻白……  
*滋*  
浮浮沉沉中，飘荡的金发映入失焦的眼眸……  
*滋*  
『一定……要……逃出……这里……』  
划着玻璃的崩血的指尖……指甲尽裂……

潜藏在白天阳光下逃匿无声的回忆，总是会在夜晚、在睡梦中一一涌现。  
如恐怖片般的实验室梦魇到现在还是没有放过他……

“扎克斯……？”

房门缓缓地打开，窈窕的影子被走廊灯光拉长投在他房间的地板上——仿佛在他暗黑的世界照进一道暖黄的光芒。  
他依旧喘着，尚被梦魇狠狠纠缠回不了神

“你没事吧？”  
直到一条干净温暖的毛巾贴过来，轻轻擦拭他脸上的湿润——他才发现自己已泪流满面。

他的眼珠僵硬缓慢地移动，一张柔和透着关怀的脸逐渐定焦。

然后，是一杯水递过来。  
对方见他愣怔着没动，便将水杯移到他嘴边。他微微张口，清凉的水顺着干燥发痛的喉咙滑入，他忍不住大口咽着，很快一杯水就被喝光。

“你等一下，我再去倒一杯……啊！”

对方正要起身，却被他一把抓住，然后拽入怀里。

他急需人类的体温，需要感受到活生生的人在他身旁，证明自己已不再存在冰冷的实验室，梦里的黑暗已远离……  
他紧紧地将对方抱在怀里，鼻尖用力吸着对方身上清香温暖的味道……

他的怀抱过于用力，蒂法近乎窒息。  
但他微微发抖的手臂令她无法推开他。

她知晓对方目前需要她，不是因为她，而是需要一个人，在噩梦惊醒的瞬间待在身旁。

——她再了解不过。

所以她早有准备地带着毛巾和水进入他的房间，她知道做噩梦的人在惊醒那一刻最需要什么。

那时候，她总希望有一个人在她身边，然而往往是无穷无尽的黑暗直到天明……

“没事的。”

对方沉重的呼吸响在耳侧。

“没事的。”

仿佛也在告诉自己，蒂法伸出手轻抚上对方的发梢——稍微带刺的硬发，她一遍遍捋过。

“我在这里。”

对方似乎在听到这句话时稍微冷静，慢慢平缓了呼吸。

薄薄的窗帘被夜风吹动，冰冷的月光洒进了室内，一抹泪缓缓滑过蒂法的颊边。

\------------------

巴雷特打开第七天堂的门时，热闹的欢呼声响彻天花板，让他脚步停顿了一下。  
尤其是他听到欢呼声的内容时，更是讶异……

“蒂法！不要输啊！这里可是妳的主场啊！”  
“扎克斯！你是不是男人啊？输给女人你还要面子不！”  
“你说什么？蒂法可是女中豪杰！不可能会输给这莫名其妙的小子！”  
“你才在说什么？扎克斯可是前一级特种兵！战斗实力杠杠的！”

各自的“担”争论不休，同时对着中央的对决吆喝着。

只见一个纤细但肌肉结实的女人正和另一个高大壮实的男人站在店内中央的桌旁……比腕力！？

巴雷特惊得将墨镜拿了下来。

“蒂法……？”

“咦？巴雷特？……啊！”

随着女人的惊叫，群众也响起一阵欢呼——或兴奋，或惋惜。

被掰倒的女人，因为之前长久抗衡的力量往一旁倒下，脚步一个踉跄跌进一个结实的怀里。

“嘿，没事吧。”男人扶着她纤细的腰肢。  
“没事没事，谢谢你，扎克斯。”女人也自然地扶着他的双臂。

巴雷特双眼瞪如铜铃，这两人……这两人……

“我欠你一杯酒啊！”蒂法拍拍那人的肩膀，然后轻巧地走到巴雷特面前。

“呼……巴雷特，好久不见！今天怎么会过来啊？”  
“我……呃……你们……”巴雷特对于自己原本此行的目的有些失语，眼睛在面前的女人和后方被众人簇拥的男人间来回。

“蒂法！” 巴雷特还没来得及组织语言，他身后的小女孩已歪着头昭示自己的存在。  
“马琳！” 蒂法一阵欢呼，蹲下来和小女孩抱在一起。

蒂法抬头望向高大如山的男人：“你们这几天过来边缘城玩吗？”  
“呃……不……不是的……”原本觉得自然不过的要求，却在目睹刚才的画面有所迟疑。  
“爸爸说，他的工作很危险，要我暂时来蒂法这里住。”

结果，他的好女儿三言两语就将他的本意说完了。

当然没问题呀？蒂法眨了眨眼睛，几乎就要脱口而出……

“什么？这小不点要来这里住吗？”

蒂法转头看向站在后面的男人。  
对了，自己屋内目前有另一名住客。这位室友已经有着稳定工作，而且定时缴交房租（虽然她没有很在意，毕竟对方已给予她许多帮助，但对方显然很坚持）。  
……要接受新的住客，应该要得到他的应允才行吧？

“你……是谁？” 小女孩眨着大眼，抬起头盯着黑发男人。这男人不比爸爸高，但还是比一般人高呢。  
“我？我叫扎克斯！” 不知为何，这男人居然臭屁似的抱起手臂。

她又不认识他，奇怪的大人。

“妳呢？”  
“我……我叫马琳。”  
“马琳，以后请多多指教啦！”

然而，少有的，有大人认真地问起她的名字，还说『多多指教』……马琳觉得很新奇，也有种被尊重的飘飘然感……“嗯！请多多指教！”

似乎马琳在这里定居的事情就这样被定下来了，真正的『父母』巴雷特和蒂法反而有点不知所措。

“那个……巴雷特，你们难得回来，我召集伙伴们一起庆祝一下吧！”

巴雷特当然知道蒂法口中的『伙伴们』是谁。

大战之后，战友们各分东西。每个人都有各自的生活重心，也为了『战后创伤』努力着……但由于部份成员之间复杂交错的关系，让大家相处的心情也跟着复杂起来，虽然会在私底下保持联系，但已经很久没有全员重聚的画面了。

然而，看着眼前的女人一脸无所谓的模样，或许自己的顾虑是多余的……

“好……当然好啊！” 他其实非常想念伙伴们，他会说吗！

\-------------------

久违的相聚就像是另一个大战的混乱。

第七天堂仿佛变成了老人卡拉OK的场合，尤菲和席德在站台上PK（天晓得以他们的年龄差距为何能找到共鸣？），引来台下阵阵喝彩；扎克斯和巴雷特不停猜拳尬酒，还将克劳德和文森特拉下水，艾莉丝和凯特猫在一旁吆喝欢呼，明明年龄不大但莫名成熟的那那奇默默守护，而一般的客户则抱着肚子笑个不停……

蒂法在厨房柜台忙前忙后，尽管忙碌但嘴角的笑容却没停止过；她其实一直都热爱亲近人群，即使不参与只是在一旁看着也让她感到安心。

“喂，妳还好吗？”

陡然，带着酒气的气息接近了她。

她转头，自然地扬起笑容：“我好得很，倒是你，需要醒酒茶吗？”

“我没事。”扎克斯随意地扯了扯嘴角：“不要忙了，过来和我们一起说话吧。”  
说着，不容置喙地拉着她的手臂来到众人的桌旁。

蒂法还未准备好，就被伙伴们和顾客们叽叽喳喳的谈话声围绕。

“蒂法宝贝！妳总算来了！”  
“来来来，躲了一整天，赶快喝一杯！”

“这……”  
天晓得她虽然是酒吧老板娘，酒量却奇差，还犹豫着时，眼前的酒杯就被一只大手夺走，然后仰头饮尽——

“喂，要灌蒂法酒可要过我这一关啊。”

“又来了又来了！黑骑士出现了！”

顾客倒是见惯不惯，拍着手热情欢呼着；反而是熟悉的伙伴们都露出若有所思的表情……

“扎克斯现在住在这里吗？” 文森特则像没注意众人神情似的，直接问了出来。

“啊啊……地点够方便，房东也很有人情味，对吧，蒂法？”

扎克斯朝蒂法扬了扬眉，蒂法犹豫地“嗯……嗯。”一声，她不确定是不是应该在大家面前这样回应。当初的决定有些草率仓促，也没想过要通知伙伴们……但她确实没想过扎克斯会长时间留下来。

“哎！你们一直在叽叽咕咕什么有的没的？赶快干杯啦！”

席德带着酒气从后方扑上来，然后是尤菲，活跃的两人一加入群体，气氛就活跃开来，再多尴尬犹豫的气氛都消失殆尽。

“怎么不进去？”

克劳德心里一惊，还没来得及回头，说话的人已在他身边坐下来。手上也拿着一杯酒。

“感觉……有点醉了，出来透透气。”  
“啊啊，这里晚上很凉爽呢。”

两人坐在第七天堂店外的阶梯上，扎克斯望着明亮的月色，喝了一口酒。  
没了反应炉，没了圆盘，感觉边缘城的天空比起米德加更加清澈。

“听说，你正在做快递工作？”  
“嗯，一开始是为了帮忙送花，艾莉丝说……” 不经意说出某个名字，克劳德尴尬地住了嘴。  
“艾莉丝怎么啦？” 对方倒是自然地将话题接下去：“是她鼓励你这么做的吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。” 克劳德点着头，转移了视线。

两人一时无语，蔓延了好长一段沉默。

扎克斯又仰头喝了一口酒，缓缓开口：“说出来，你可能不相信……一年前被神罗士兵突袭的时候，我以为自己真的死了……那时候的我，认真觉得自己的人生了无遗憾，而你不一样，你还有无限可能，才将破坏剑交给你……”  
“对、对不起，扎克斯……” 克劳德又习惯性地道歉。  
“听我说完啊，小子。” 扎克斯打断他：“那时候的我真的想着，如果你遇到艾莉丝的话，就请你好好照顾她。”

“…………”

“你很好地完成我委托的任务哦。” 是令人熟悉的摸头动作。

克劳德低着头静默良久，柔软的金发遮盖他的表情。久到扎克斯手中的酒都要喝完了，他才小声开口：“……不是的……”

“嗯？”

“……是艾莉丝一直在照顾我……”

扎克斯轻轻地笑了：“笨蛋……哭什么……？”

蒂法来到店门外的时候，看见高大的黑发男人一手揽着金发男人的肩头，两人时而怅怀大笑，时而喁喁细语……  
她用力眨眼，努力压抑自己落泪的冲动。然后尽量放低脚步，屏住呼吸，不发出一丝声音地回到店内。  
当她进入室内，看到一个匆忙奔跑至后方的身影——

她安静地跟上去，然后在暖黄昏暗的厨房找到那个人。  
艾莉丝。

艾莉丝双手撑着洗手台，双肩抖个不停，静寂的环境可以听到滴滴答答的落泪声响。  
她用力地喘息着，她快要不能呼吸了……这段时间长久压抑的情感、愧疚、伤感……她无法再忍耐了……

温暖的触碰攀上她的肩膀。有人在后方轻轻抱着她。

“没事了，艾莉丝。” 那人靠着她，轻柔地说道：“他们没事的，不要再担心了。”

她睁大了绿眸，颤抖停顿了半晌，泪水再度无法抑制地涌出——

这个笨蛋……这个笨蛋……

艾莉丝忍不住抱着蒂法嚎啕大哭。为那两人哭，为自己哭，也为这个总是不坦率的女孩哭……

当蒂法将平复下来的艾莉丝带出厨房，和刚好进来店内的男人们打了照面。  
同样双眼红肿的两人对了眼后，心照不宣似的，对着彼此温柔地笑了。

扎克斯对蒂法歪了歪头，露出『没好气』的模样，而蒂法被他的表情逗笑了。

酒后的众人总是特别放松。  
席德和巴雷特发出响亮的打呼声，其他人还是能毫无顾忌地休息——克劳德和艾莉丝互相依偎着，尤菲抱着那那奇在一旁睡死了，文森特抱着手臂挺尸，一副还在棺材内的模样……

好不容易哄睡了马琳，蒂法笑着望着松懈的众人。  
……这样就好了，这就是她所追求的平静……

“蒂法……”

哦，她忘记了。  
自『那一晚』之后，她还多了一个要『哄睡』的对象。

对方耸拉着脑袋，在酒精作用下撒娇功力更上一层楼——攀附在她肩头，脑袋不断拱着……就像是委屈的狗狗一样……

“好好，我们去睡觉了。”  
蒂法拍着他的脑袋，在对方的呜咽声中牵着他回到房间。

即使睡着后依然坚定地不放开她的手。  
蒂法无奈地叹了口气，在扎克斯的被窝旁趴着沉沉睡去……

\-------------

开始照顾马琳后，没多久又迎来了克劳德和艾莉丝收养的丹泽尔，第七天堂变得热闹起来。

丹泽尔是他们在第五区教堂外捡到的孩子，每当两人要出远门都由艾米娜照顾，但这几年艾米娜的身体状况不是很好，两人便拜托蒂法帮忙照看。  
蒂法在知道丹泽尔是原本住在第七区圆盘上的孩子后，责无旁贷地答应了。

丹泽尔和马琳相处良好，恍若两小无猜；但对着大人们则相当疏离而自闭。  
蒂法理解他，他和她一样，一直要学习和身边的人说『再见』：失去亲生父母后，后来和克劳德和艾莉丝一起生活，但因为现实情况而必须和两人偶尔分离……他一定很想念两人，而没办法接受如今在照顾他的大人。

蒂法选择温柔地给予对方空间和时间，但扎克斯这『问题大人』丝毫不懂得退让——

“克劳德是拯救世界的英雄，比你好多了。”  
“哟哟，不知道大英雄当初靠谁才活下来？好了不起呢！”  
“不知道是谁还要蒂法哄睡才睡得着呢，真是了不起。“  
“蒂法蒂法的，是你能叫的吗？你这小鬼怎么这么没有礼貌？“

——诸如此类的斗嘴每天层出不穷，丹泽尔其实在扎克斯面前以外都相当乖巧贴心，而扎克斯何尝不是很少和他人恶言相向？——蒂法曾经尝试调解，只换来了『女人不要多管闲事』的回应……她只能归类为这是男人间的友情。

日子平静而充实地过着，直到一封家书靠着千丝万缕的关系来到扎克斯手中——

扎克斯在那个下午呆坐了好长一段时间。  
然后，他严肃地对着她说：“我必须回去一趟。“

蒂法知道这一天终须来临，对方总有一天会离开的，她练习了许久，如何轻松自然地说『再见』——

“嗯，路上小心哦。”

她尝试轻松地说道，对面的男人却沉下脸来，一副不开心的模样。  
蒂法不知道对方怎么了，也许是家乡发生了什么不好的事，她只能尽量温柔地安抚他，结果一直到上床前这大男孩都还没停止闹别扭……

“怎么了？睡不着吗？”

明明像往常一样，握着他的手轻轻说了一天发生的事，头也摸了，被也盖好了……埋在被窝的男人却固执地睁着大眼瞪着她。

男人的表情几经挣扎，最后放弃似的，小声开口：

“妳……要不要跟我一起回去？“

——这样的要求，却是她从未练习过的，望着对方盈盈仿如小狗般的大眼，她不假思索地说出：“好。“ ——那一刻并没想过后续的处理问题。

明明答应了马琳和丹泽尔的监护权，却在几个月后发生变故而需要请假。最后安排丹泽尔和马琳一起去到巴雷特的油田小住，做好歇业一星期的通知后，蒂法和扎克斯踏上前往贡加加的路。

在路上，扎克斯才向他坦白他的计划——

“其实，我很久以前曾经写信给我的父母，告诉他们……我有女朋友了。” 说出这样的话，扎克斯似乎有些害羞，他忍不住用手摩挲着颈后：“……为了不让他们担心，妳要冒充一下哦。”

说完似乎更加羞耻似的，头瞥向一边，露出通红的耳尖。

蒂法忍不住感到有趣，她“噗哧”一笑：“这有什么难的？交给我吧！” 她爽朗地摆出握拳的招牌姿势，以为自己的欣然答应对方理当会松一口气，没想到扎克斯却露出复杂的表情，她也不知道他怎么不满意了？

贡加加是一个纯朴的小村落，她曾经造访过一次，还遇过扎克斯的父母，却没想到有一天自己会和这个人重返家乡。

在看到高大的男人和父母紧紧相拥在一起的时候，蒂法也忍不住泪盈于睫。  
真好啊，父母还健在，还有机会重逢，真是再可喜不过的事。

只是，她没想到对方的父母对待『儿媳妇』会表现出如此异样的热情——围着她嘘寒问暖，好吃的、好用的不断拿出来送给她，亲生儿子只有在重逢那一刻被热情对待，之后就完全被忽视了……

“开饭吧！这是蒂法和我一起煮的，蒂法手艺可好了，又漂亮又能干……不知道怎么看上我家傻儿子的，哎哟……”

扎克斯母亲在见到她那一刻就没停止称赞过她，让蒂法难为情不已。

“都只是一些家常菜，大家一起吃吧。”

“蒂法的手艺我清楚，不用妳来夸，但『傻儿子』是什么意思啊？” 扎克斯好不容易吃到家乡美食，边风卷残云边忍不住吐槽。

“唉，你离家十年，上一封信都是七、八年前的事了，我多担心你啊……你这乱来的性格也担心你娶不到媳妇，幸好蒂法看得上妳啊……” 老母亲说着，又捧起蒂法的手：“我们扎克斯就交给妳照顾了。”

蒂法连忙尴尬地回应：“不不，伯母您别担心……扎克斯真的很好，他很厉害，也很照顾身边的人，大家都很喜欢他，也帮了我很多忙……”

她完全是出自真心地称赞着，巴拉巴拉地说了不少好话。老母亲越听反而越觉得『儿媳妇』人美心善，倒不觉得和自己的儿子有什么关系，握着她的手感慨不已。

扎克斯听着蒂法一连串的赞美，一时忘了咀嚼口中的食物，莫名的红晕爬上他的脸……

“你找到好女孩啊。” 苍老低沉的声音说道，并为他斟上一杯家乡的美酒。  
“爸……”  
“之前你妈一直以为那短棕发的女孩是你的媳妇，缠了人家好一阵……虽然我觉得不大对，你从小就喜欢柔美的，穿着粉色裙子的女孩，怎么突然交了一个男性化的女朋友呢？”  
“西斯内……” 一张熟悉的面孔映入脑海：“她……她还好吗？”  
老人喝了一口酒：“有一阵子没见到她了……最后一次见到她时，她红着眼睛说你死了，我和你妈都不相信，我们一起养大的，最惟恐天下不乱的孩子怎么会不说一声就在外头死了呢……？”  
老人握着酒杯的手微微颤抖。

“爸……”扎克斯略微哽咽。  
他只能在心里责备自己的不孝，让两老担心了这么久……

但因为父亲的话，让他一直以来忽略的问题浮上心头——他一向喜欢的女孩吗？

确实，他从小就喜欢柔柔弱弱的，像小公主一样的女孩，这能引起他的保护欲，和满足他大男人作祟的心理。  
但蒂法不一样，她从来就不需要男人保护；她甩着黑色长发战斗的时候，英姿飒爽的姿态完全和『柔弱』沾不上边。

再说，这女孩的性格比起五年前更是沉稳而内敛许多，和他的洒脱不羁形成对比——放在从前，他是不会对这样的女孩上心的。

没错，从前。

蒂法已在不知不觉间侵占他的心头了。

不是替代品，不是因为『现在身边只有她』这样肤浅的原因。  
就算这女孩再独立也好，再强大也好，他看待她总和五年前初遇时没什么改变，依然像个妹妹一样需要他的保护和照顾；而自己……是个正常不过的男人，蒂法长得漂亮，厨艺又好，说老实话那致命的性感身段是男人都会多看几眼……最重要的，是她对他无微不至的照顾和温柔守护……自己像温水煮青蛙一样被煮着，导致连睡个觉都要人陪——说出去都觉得丢脸。

但这缺乏恋爱经验、少根筋的女孩却毫无所觉——扎克斯觉得很苦恼。  
他一向直来直往，和对上眼的女孩几次眉来眼去就水到渠成了……从来没试过现在这样，暗示、明示无数遍，暧昧的小动作做尽了，对方依然眨着正直无比的大眼和他对视——有时候，扎克斯不禁猜想自己是不是已被暗自发了『哥哥牌』？还是『好人卡』？

\----------------------

不待两人想清楚，到了晚上的就寝时刻才发现了『危机』。

贡加加本来就是小村落，扎克斯的老家只有两个房间——一个是两老的，一个是他的——一直都没什么问题，但现在……蒂法应该睡哪里呢？  
显然地，两老对于『小两口』同住一个房间没有任何疑问……啊，在城内不是已经同居了吗？

“我……我去外面住酒店吧。” 望着眼前唯一的一张床，蒂法红着脸说道。  
“这……妳跑出去住的话，我要怎么跟他们交代啊？”扎克斯困扰地搔着头。『他们』自然是两老了。“不要紧的，我打地铺吧，只是三晚而已，妳就……将就一下……？”

扎克斯小心翼翼地瞄了眼前的女孩几眼。  
然后女孩只是放松地叹了口气：“小事而已，你不介意就好。”

蒂法原本觉得相安无事，却在关了灯后，听见对方熟悉的呼吸声时，心脏竟一阵狂跳。  
真是的……不是已经习惯了吗？平时也会待在扎克斯的房间，直到他睡着之后，再回到自己房间的……一起躺在同一个空间又有什么不同呢？

蒂法将棉被拉高，遮着自己莫名发烫的脸颊，边暗自咒骂自己的『反常』，逼自己入眠。  
就在她辗转反侧，迷迷糊糊要睡着时，听到一阵痛苦的呓语……  
她赶紧翻坐起身，望向躺在下面薄被上的扎克斯——他紧皱着眉，额头冒汗，手和脚不知觉抽搐着。

“扎克斯……扎克斯……”

男人听到她轻轻的呼唤，挣扎着睁开闪着蓝光的眸子时，似乎在看到她那一刻安下心来，原本紧绷混乱的神情渐渐放松下来……  
蒂法略微心疼地摸了摸他的脸：“扎克斯，你到床上来睡吧。”

她的本意是将床让给他，她可以睡在地板上，却没想到对方在听到这句话时，似乎还没睡醒似的点点头，然后拉着她走到床边，在她反应过来前一把抱着她躺在柔软的床上……

“扎克斯……！”

男人却在抱着她的那一刻，发出了舒服的、长长的一口气，然后没多久就发出沉稳香甜的呼吸声。

蒂法在他的怀里满面通红，心如鼓擂。  
这样似乎不对，但她不想大动作吵醒好不容易熟睡的扎克斯……而且，而且扎克斯的怀抱实在太温暖了，充满安全感……

蒂法渐渐抵不过睡意，和男人交换着呼吸，抱在一起沉沉睡去……

睡醒时没有想象中的，在床上相顾无言的尴尬；扎克斯比她早起，已经站在床边叫醒她。  
她揉着眼睛尚在迷糊着，额头似乎落下几下柔软的触感……她在想是不是幻觉，扎克斯已经轻轻将她从棉被内拉了起来。

“起来了，我妈吵着要我们下去吃早餐呢。待会我带妳出门逛逛，妳听过彩虹瀑布吗？”

对方一连串的说话她没有听仔细，但传来的温柔的触碰和眼神她却感受到的……似乎有什么悄悄变了？她不是很确定。

享用了扎克斯母亲热情招待的丰盛早餐后，扎克斯兑现了他的诺言，带着她在村里到处溜转。  
村民们听到他『衣錦还乡』的消息纷纷出来迎接，和在边缘城一样，扎克斯和谁都认识，也相处融洽。蒂法也『沾光』似的被村民们热情招呼。

在村内转了一圈后，扎克斯带她到了郊外，参观贡加加的名胜——『彩虹瀑布』。  
要见到彩虹瀑布，需要走一段不算艰难的山路；一路上为了给她带路，他都紧紧牵着她的手，一直走到壮阔的瀑布前都未曾放开。

蒂法怔怔地望着眼前的美景——轰隆隆的水声，配上一道七彩拱桥……天然美景似乎洗涤了她的心灵，仿佛一直以来的烦恼在大自然面前根本就不足一提……  
她忍不住地，也紧握着手中温暖的指尖。

到了晚上睡前，白天极力忽略的尴尬又席卷而来，她没办法忽略和扎克斯共处一室的事实。  
她用毛巾搓着湿润的头发，在门边磨磨蹭蹭，就是不敢走到床边去……

“蒂法。”

她抬起头，目光分毫不差地被一对蓝眸捕获。

“过来。”  
扎克斯坐在床边，对她伸出了手。

仿佛被蛊惑似的，她像牵线木偶一样被引到他面前。

他让她坐在他的腿间，接过她手中的毛巾细心为她将头发擦到半干，然后亲了亲她的额头——  
“睡吧。”  
“嗯……”

关了灯，两人并排睡在床上。

蒂法的头脑一片混乱。扎克斯对她做的这些到底是什么意思？是她想太多吗？也许对他来说，这些只是亲昵的兄妹之举而已？  
反正……反正自己感觉也不坏，对于他的亲近和触碰，她完全不会感到排斥，反而觉得很有安全感，也很舒服……

最后两个字让蒂法犹如电击，羞耻得脚趾蜷曲。

“怎么了？睡不着……？”  
后方传来浓浓的鼻音，然后一条健壮的手臂伸过来将她半压搂住，嘟咙着又睡了过去。

蒂法发烫的脸埋在他怀里，听着他稳健有力的心跳声，也渐渐被安抚似的，放松地闭上了眼睛。

『救救我……救救我……』

她睁眼，一片刺眼的熊熊烈火……是尼布尔海姆！忽而头顶传来『轰隆』一声巨响……是正在瓦解的圆盘！  
周遭都是火光和坍塌的建筑……她知道这不是现实，这是不可能的，但她被这一片假象困住了，动弹不得！

『救救我……我不想死……』

她的脚踝突然被抓住，低头一看——  
是爸爸……维吉……比格斯……杰西……尼布尔海姆的村民……还有第七区的住民……  
每人都双目发黑、满脸是血，粗哑呻吟着求她救救他们，手指奋力攀附着她，不断缠着她，她就要被他们绝望的尖叫淹没……

“对不起……对不起……” 蒂法不断流着泪，她想抓着他们的手，但他们只想将她拖进血海中……

“蒂法……蒂法！“

蒂法睁开眼睛时，看见一双闪着光的蓝眼，瞬间将她从噩梦中抽离。  
她指尖颤抖地紧抓着对方的手臂，将脸埋在对方怀里低低喘着；她许久都不曾做这样的梦了，一时无法迅速反应过来。

“蒂法，没事了，只是噩梦而已。”  
男人放轻而温柔的嗓音在耳边响起。

“已经过去了……不是妳的错……”

梦中汹涌的情绪无法在一时之间消散，黑暗中男人的声音又特别温柔，令她的情绪愈发脆弱，眼泪更是掉个不停。  
无论长着厚茧的指尖怎么帮她擦拭，泪水还是不断涌出，更是有一发不可收拾之势，哭得肩膀一耸一耸的……  
男人似乎无措地静默了片刻，然后蒂法感觉到一抹湿润的触感滑过她的脸颊……

一开始她还有些木然，呆呆地眯着眼感受温暖的触感，慢慢张开眼睛的时候，映入眼帘的是——  
扎克斯捧着她的脸，轻柔地舔去她左右颊上的泪痕，沿着舔到下巴，然后又上移到眼睛，亲着她刚冒出的泪珠……又移到鼻头……然后是……

“扎克斯……唔……”

两人的唇终于贴在一起。

蒂法没有阻止他，她缓缓闭上眼睛，盈眶的眼泪再度滑下。  
她伸出双臂拥抱眼前的男人。和他一样，在每一次的噩梦之后，急需感受与人的亲密和温暖……

男人的吻和拥抱都太温柔了， 充满了抚慰的力量。  
她不想放开。

压抑许久似的，扎克斯的吻很快变得粗鲁而狂热，她被他压在床上用力揉着，全身都被揉得没了力气。

“扎克斯……扎克斯……”

再发展下去显然出格了，蒂法有些慌了，却手脚无力无法阻止。  
衣物一件一件被推下，指尖摸到对方滚烫的肌肤时仿佛被烫了一下。

“蒂法……”

对方在进入她之前，喘着叫了一声她的名字。

然后她就被卷入一场令人头晕目眩的性事之中，身为前特种兵的男人无论是力气还有体力都相当惊人，在床上展现了别于平日的温柔和绅士，蒂法这么结实的一个人感觉自己差点要被狠狠碾碎。

几欲尖叫当儿被大掌盖着嘴唇，男人喘着粗气在她耳边道：“妳要将我父母叫醒吗？”

还……还不是你害的！

蒂法又羞又怒，却无从反抗，只能发泄般地在对方背上划上一道道红痕……

\-------------------

在贡加加住了几日还是到了分别的那一天。  
扎克斯母亲在车站哭红了眼睛，对着两人依依不舍说了许多话；却对着两人来时客气疏远，离别时紧握的双手感到满意不已，感觉来年抱孙的梦想不远了……

蒂法对着窗外不断挥手，直到看不见为止。  
总觉得对两老有些愧疚，自己对于两人的关系都还是不清不楚的……

“话说……回去之后，要怎么跟小鬼解释呢？”  
“咦？”蒂法吃了一惊，连忙回过头。  
“难道……妳还要和我分房睡吗！”扎克斯一脸别扭，也透着不高兴。

蒂法张了张口，尴尬非常。  
她忘记了。自己向来习惯的『半推半就』、『以后再说』在这男人面前丝毫没有作用，他就是会不顾一切撕开遮羞布坦然面对的人。

她只能吞吞吐吐地，尝试也让自己坦然起来：“扎克斯……你……”

扎克斯扬起一边眉毛，等着她说完。

“你是……喜欢我吗？” 好不容易说完，已满面通红。  
“我……喜欢……妳……吗？我不喜欢妳会跟妳做那种事吗！妳是不是看不起我！”  
“扎克斯……小声一点、小声一点啊！大家都在看啊！”

扎克斯环顾车上发愣的视线，只能咳了一声，没好气地往椅背一靠。

“对……对不起……” 蒂法小心翼翼伸出手，握住了他的手。  
“哼。” 对方似乎不是很领情，但手倒没甩开。

“我从来没有和人……我不是很确定这样的感情，但……我会努力的。”

扎克斯转头看向她，眼前这个红着脸的女孩，虽然害羞，还是努力地直视他，坦率而笨拙地……

“笨蛋。” 他忍不住伸手一把抱住对方的头，在她唇上印下一记。

分开的时候，两人的眸中都泛着泪，却又忍不住笑了。

也许以后还会继续做噩梦吧？

但，只要有对方在身旁，似乎就不那么可怕了。

【NOTES】  
这篇比想像的难产。原本的想法是：『好哇，顺了CA的心愿让你们在一起，但扎克斯又活下来的话，你们会怎样……？』的四人修罗场。  
还有顺应了很多粉丝爱说的ZT和CA的性格才是互补，所以我想挑战看看（？）  
但我认真觉得，以在CC里面ZC的情谊，克劳德的性格根本就会想自动退位，而艾莉丝真的能这样与克劳德happy ending吗？

还有，我原本真的想写肉文+爽文的，但认真剧情之下两人怎样都欲不起来……只有在结尾有少少肉汁……（爽文写不成，中途倒写哭自己好几次= =）  
争取写一篇H番外吧（摊手

下一对我想写Rufti，然后一定必须是爽文（立个flag）


End file.
